


Flying

by Sarcastic_Cupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Cupcake/pseuds/Sarcastic_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her last moment before it all fades to black, she knows what it would be like to fly. It's terrifying and wonderful and all the things she dreamed it would be. But she feels another emotion, one that she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

"What were you saying on Monday?"

Simple words, lost in

an ocean

of context.

She is speechless for

a moment

an eternity

a second

not because she doesn't remember

but

because she does.

Hands shaking

head spinning

she lets him read.

And wonders

what it would be like

to fly.

 Terrifying?

Falling

out of control,

grasping at air

Or wonderful?

To be free,

to soar in a sea

of wind

to know why birds

do it so often.

* * *

He's done.

Quiet,

wordless,

he hands it back.

"I broke you,

didn't I."

She says it as fact.

"I need some time

to process."

His voice is dull

flat

lifeless

and in that instant

she knows their bond is broken.

She leaves.

For what more is there

to say? What more

is there for her

to ruin?

* * *

In her last moment before it all fades to black, she knows what it would be like to fly. It's terrifying and wonderful and all the things she dreamed it would be. But she feels another emotion, one that she wasn't expecting.

It's regret.


End file.
